The present invention relates to a sole dryer for drying the sole of the foot which operates automatically when the legs are placed on the cover thereof for drying, and stops the operation immediately upon the removal of the legs from the cover.
After having a bath or the washing of the legs, the soles of the legs must be properly dried so as to eliminate possible contamination or and prevent from contracting a foot disease. A towel or an electric dryer may be used in drying the legs. Using a towel to clean the legs can not completely dry the soles and the toes of the legs. Using an electric dryer can dry the soles and toes of the legs, however, it is not comfortable to a fat person to bend the body and the legs for a certain length of time during the operation of sole drying.